Sonic the Hedgehog-A Motion Picture (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie p
by cartoonman412
Summary: Knuckles is framed by Shadow for stealing King Silver's golden crown and Sonic and Tails go on a mission quest to get it back safe and secure.


_Sonic the Hedgehog-A Motion Picture_ (_The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie_ parody)

Plot Summary: When Shadow frames Knuckles for stealing King Silver's golden crown, Sonic and Tails must work together as always and save Mobius from being turned into Shadow Town.

Cast of characters in the parody

SpongeBob….Sonic the Hedgehog (himself)

Patrick…Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (himself, acting smart and intelligent)

Sandy…Amy Rose (herself)

Mr. Krabs…Knuckles the Echidna (himself)

Squidward….Espio the Chameleon (himself)

Mrs. Puff….Ella (herself)

Gary….Charmy Bee (himself)

Phil….Chris Thorndyke (himself)

Plankton…Shadow the Hedgehog (himself)

Karen…. Rouge the Bat (herself)

King Neptune…Silver the Hedgehog (himself)

Princess Mindy…..Blaze the Cat (herself)

Nut Bar Waiter…Vector the Crocodile (himself

Talking Clock….Crazy Apple Clock (something that I just made up in my mind)

Dennis…..E-123 Omega (himself)

Thug Tug Bar Tender…..Mephiles the Dark (himself)

Evil Scuba-Diver…. Dr. Eggman (himself)

Sea Monsters….Robots and Monsters (themselves)

Hillbilly Fish # 1….Bean the Dynamite (himself)

Hillbilly Fish # 2…..Fang the Sniper (himself)

Speedy the Gecko as himself

Mario, Luigi, Link and Solid Snake are cast as the pirates, who are watching the movie at the movie theater.

Donkey Kong is the opposite of the parrot who stops the pirates from sobbing their eyes out and says, "Shut up and look at the screen."

Chapter 1: Oh, Mobius

The screen opens to a clear blue sky where the clouds are moving and a flock of birds are flying around.

_**CartoonMan412 Presents**_

_**A Production**_

_**in association with Nintendo and Sega productions**_

Link: "I got it, I got it!"

Mario: "Off a-the road, off a-the road!"

Luigi: "Off a-the road!"

Just as the Nintendo heroes prepared for the event, Nintendo hero knocked on the door marked _Solid Snake's Headquarters_.

Link: "Off the road!"

Solid Snake opens the door, knocking Mario senseless.

Solid Snake: "Off the road."

Donkey Kong: "Duh, right."

Mario: "I a-got it!"

The Nintendo heroes lift the treasure chest over to where Solid Snake is waiting.

Solid Snake: "Where is it?"

Link: "It's right here, Solid Snake."

Solid Snake opens the treasure chest and sees tickets to _Sonic X the Movie_.

Solid Snake: "I never thought I see it with my own eyes."

Donkey Kong: "Wow."

Solid Snake raises to the entire crowd, showing the movie tickets.

Solid Snake: "Tickets to _Sonic X the Movie_!

[Nintendo Heroes Cheering Wildly]

[Sonic X Theme Music In Background]

_**S-O-N-I-C, go**_

_**S-O-N-I-C, go**_

_**go, go, go, go, let's go**_

_**Yesterday's rules are simply loose today**_

_**the best goal is to break them**_

_**if I don't keep runnin'**_

_**there's no other meanin'**_

_**it's a punk philosophy**_

_**biorhythm is **_

_**a 2-time rhythm**_

_**the scenery instantly becomes **_

_**countless lines**_

_**the wind envelops me**_

_**inside outside attack**_

_**surpass everything altogether**_

_**I won't let anyone **_

_**or anything get ahead of me**_

_**inside outside, go, Sonic**_

_**everything altogether, yes, Sonic**_

"_**watch out" and "have a nice" are similar**_

_**that's right, both are by the skin of your teeth**_

_**throw boredom away**_

_**and start runnin'**_

_**carving the rhythm of your heart**_

_**that's my style**_

_**itchin' for something excitin'**_

_**I may stop while asleep**_

_**but in my dreams I keep on runnin'**_

_**a 24/7 runaway**_

_**things I can do today**_

_**things I can do tomorrow**_

_**if you don't mind, if you feel it,**_

_**follow the beat**_

_**I believe in you**_

_**takin' take it attack**_

_**surpass everything thoroughly**_

_**there's no way I'll ever look back**_

_**aiming straight for the goal**_

_**takin' take it, go, Sonic**_

_**thoroughly, yes, Sonic**_

"_**let's shake hands" and 'action show' are similar**_

_**yes, both are for the sake of friendship**_

_**kick down the walls if you feel cramped**_

_**and just follow your heart**_

_**inside outside attack**_

_**surpass everything altogether**_

_**I won't let anyone **_

_**or anything get ahead of me**_

_**inside outside, go, Sonic**_

_**everything altogether, yes, Sonic**_

"_**watch out" and "have a nice" are similar**_

_**that's right, both are by the skin of your teeth**_

_**throw boredom away **_

_**and start runnin'**_

_**S-O-N-I-C, go**_

_**S-O-N-I-C, go**_

_**go, go, go, go, let's go**_….

They all stop right next to a nearby movie theater. The Nintendo heroes run around inside and begin taking caramel popcorn and soda pops and run right over to their seats right before the movie begins.

The entire screen zooms into the movie screen, beginning the film. We see a city street called Mobius.

Narrator: Oh, Mobius, so thrilling, so powerful, so super-fast."

The screen goes right in front of a fast food place.

Narrator: Our story begins in Mobius, at its most popular eating place, the Lucky Knuckles, where-"

Police Officer: "Back up, back up!"

Narrator: Wait just 1 minute, what's going on?

We zoom out, seeing the fast food place surrounded by police officers. Then, we zoom away towards a red echidna named Knuckles, who's being surrounded by the reporters.

Knuckles: "Please, everybody, settle down, we've got a real big situation in there. I rather not discuss about it 'till my manager gets here.

Reporter Number 1: "Look, there he is!"

We see a black and flamed-painted limousine driving into the scene. Then, someone comes right out of it. He was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Sonic: "Speak with me, Knuckles."

Knuckles: "Oh, Sonic, it began as a simple order, a chaos burger with pickles on it."

Sonic: "So what went wrong?"

Knuckles: "When the customer took 1 bite, no pickles!"

Knuckles: [Sobbing A Bit]

Sonic lightly smacks the sobbing red Echidna.

Sonic: "Get ahold of yourself, Knux, I'm going in there."

Sonic walks right into the building where Chris is nervous, staring at the chaos burger with American cheese but no pickles on it.

Sonic: "Take it easy, my good friend, I'm the owner of this establishment, (he places a red suitcase on the dining table) everything's gonna be just fine."

Chris: "I'm really terrified here."

Sonic: "You got a name?"

Chris: "Uh..uh...Chris Thorndyke."

Sonic: "You got a true family, Chris?"

Chris: [Whimpers Nervously]

Sonic: [Snapping Fingers] "Come on, Chris, stay with me, let's hear about that true family."

Chris: "I've got a mom, a dad, an uncle and a grandfather."

Sonic: "That's what it's all about, I need you to do me 1 good favor."

Chris: "What's that?"

Sonic: "Say pickles."

Then there are various flashes between Sonic, Chris, the chaos burger, the American cheese and the pickles while a beeping sound is going off. Sonic opens the door. Everybody gasps in amazement. Sonic is now with Chris, who's now holding up a chaos burger with American cheese on it.

Sonic: "Order up, fellow customers."

The entire crowd cheers for Sonic and run right over and hold him up.

Crowd: "3 cheers for the manager, hip-hip-[Alarm Clock Ringing] hip-hip-[Alarm Clock Ringing], hip-hip-[Alarm Clock Ringing]

The ringing sound turns out to be Sonic's alarm clock again. Sonic awakens from his dream vision.

Sonic: (turns off the alarm clock) "Alright, Charmy, I had that dream vision again, and it's finally gonna come true, this time, Sorry 'bout this, calendar. (He rips off yesterday's calendar) 'cause today's the grand-opening of the ceremony for the Lucky Knuckles 2, where Knuckles will announce the new manager."

Charmy: "Big deal, Sonic."

Sonic: "Who's it gonna be, Charmy? [Chuckles A Bit] well, let's ask my wall of employee-of-the-month awards."

Awards: "Sonic the Hedgehog should win that award."

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this promotion**_.

Sonic heads to the restroom, where he stands in the shower tub and cleans himself and steps right out and dries himself off.

Sonic: "Cleanliness is right next to manager-liness." (He runs around and dances around outside.)

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this promotion, La-de-da, I'm prepared, for this promotion.**_

The camera zooms in on Espio's apartment right next to Sonic's apartment. We see Espio taking a shower in there. Then Sonic is in the shower with him, washing his back. Espio notices that Sonic is in the shower tub as well too.

Espio: "AAAAAH! Sonic, what are you doing here?!"

Sonic: "I need to tell you something, Espio."

Espio: "Whatever it is, can't it wait 'til we get to work?"

Sonic: "There's no shower tub at work."

Espio: "What do you want?"

Sonic: "I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today this morning."

Espio: "Get out!" (He tosses Sonic right out the window)

Sonic: (on the ground, right next to Tails's apartment) "Okay, I'll see you later at the ceremony!"

Tails: "That sounds just like the new manager of the Lucky Knuckles 2." (He notices that he's in his pajama clothes.) "Whoops, hang on." (He exits his apartment.) "Congratulations, Sonic."

Sonic: "Thanks a bunch, Tails, and right after my big promotion, we're gonna party 'til we're purple and yellow."

Tails: "Well, I do like being purple and yellow, but just for a little bit."

Sonic: "We're going to the place where all of the action is."

Tails: "You don't mean-"

Sonic: "Oh, I mean-"

Sonic and Tails: "Crazy Apple's Ice Cream and Fruit Bar!"

Sonic and Tails are revealed to be wearing their Crazy Apple Medallions.

Sonic and Tails: _**Crazy Apple likes you, all of you young girls and boys, Crazy Apple likes you, buy all of his fun games and toys**_.

Sonic: (checking his stop watch) "I'd better get going!"

Sonic runs off super-fast.

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this promotion**_.

Tails: "Good luck, Sonic, and look for me at the ceremony, I got a real big surprise for you."

Tails: _**Crazy Apple likes you**_….

End of Chapter 1...

CartoonMan412: "Do any of you know how tiring this is? I bet all of you do."

Chapter 2: Sonic's prepared for this promotion

The screen goes over to Carl Jones, the reporter for Channel 7 News Network.

Carl Jones: "Hello, Mobius, Carl Jones here, coming in live from right in front of the Lucky Knuckles, where for years the only place to get a mouth-watering and tasty chaos burger or chili cheese dog 'til today, that is, that's exactly right, folks."

Knuckles walks right into the scene.

Carl Jones: "Long-time owner, Knuckles the Echidna, is opening a brand new fast food place called the Lucky Knuckles 2.

The Lucky Knuckles 2 is just a copy of the original Lucky Knuckles, only with a big glowing number 2 and the sign that says _Grand Opening_.

[Crowd Applauding]

Carl Jones: "1st of all, congratulations, Knuckles."

Knuckles: "Hey there, I like lots of cash."

Carl Jones: "What made you think to build a 2nd Lucky Knuckles right next door to the original version?"

Carl Jones: "Lots of cash."

[Crowd Laughing Uncontrollably]

Cut to Shadow in the Chaos Pail….

Shadow: "Curses!"

Shadow: "It's just not fair, that red echidna, Knuckles is being interviewed by Carl Jones, and I never even had 1 single customer."

Shadow: [Silently Growls in Annoyance]

Rouge comes over to him.

Rouge: "Quit complaining, Shadow, I just mopped up the entire floor."

Shadow: "Oh, Rouge, my faithful assistant, if I had managed to steal the secret to Knuckles' success, the secret recipe for the chaos burger.

Then, Shadow imagines a thought bubble about a chaos burger. He drools a bit, then tries to grab it, but it disappears.

Shadow: "Then everybody would line-up to eat at my fast food place, they all know I tried."

Then Shadow heads for his file cabinet of evil plans in his secret laboratory.

Shadow: "I've exhausted every single evil scheme in my filing cabinet...(he pulls out a drawer)...for 100-1!"

Rouge: "100-1?"

Shadow: "Yeah, 100-1, you know the numbers backwards."

Rouge: "What about 13?"

Shadow: "13?"

Rouge: "The number that comes right after number 12."

Shadow: (opening the drawer) "15, 14, 13, (he pulls out the folder) plan 13, here it is, just like you said."

Rouge: "Oh brother."

Shadow opens the folder like if he sees something he really likes.

Shadow: "It's pure evil, it's fiendish, (he smells the folder) it's even lemon-scented, this plan 13 can't possibly fail me (he walks right outside) so enjoy today, Knuckles, 'cause by tomorrow afternoon, I'll have the recipe, then everybody will eat at the Chaos Pail and I'll rule the universe, all bow to Shadow, all bow to-"

Then Sonic walks by, walking right into Shadow by accident.

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this promotion, I'm prepared, for this promotion**_.

Shadow: "Ouch, ow, ow, ow!"

Sonic: "I think I just walked right into something."

Shadow: "Not into something, into _**somebody**_."

Sonic: "Whoops, sorry about that, Shadow, are you on your way to the grand opening ceremony?"

Shadow: "No way, I'm not going to the grand opening ceremony, I'm busy planning to rule the universe."

Shadow: [Silently Chuckles A Bit]

Sonic: "Well, good luck with that."

Sonic runs off super-fast, all the way to the ceremony.

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this promotion**_.

Shadow: "Stupid crazy young kid."

Meanwhile, at the ceremony, Knuckles is giving the speech to all of the Mobius citizens.

Knuckles: "Welcome, welcome, everybody to the grand opening of the Lucky Knuckles 2!"

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Ella: "We paid $16 for this?"

Amy: "And I paid $23."

Knuckles: "Now, right before we begin with the ribbon cutting, it's time to announce our new manager."

Everybody applauds and stops, except for Sonic, who still cheers and applauds

Sonic: "Alright, yahoo!"

Knuckles: [Clears Throat] Well, anyway, the new manager is a loyal hard worker,"

Sonic: [Thinking] "Yes."

Knuckles: "the most perfect choice for the job,"

Sonic: [Thinking] "He's absolutely right."

Knuckles: "somebody that you all know who's super-fast,"

Sonic: [Thinking] "That's me."

Knuckles: "please welcome our new manager, Espio the Chameleon."

Sonic: "Yeah, alright, (he shakes Espio's right hand.) better luck next time, dude, yahoo!" (he runs right off to the stage.)

Very soon, Sonic begins running around and the entire crowd stares at him in amazement.

Sonic (on the microphone: "Citizens of Mobius, as the manager of-"

Knuckles: "Uh, Sonic?"

Sonic: "Hang on, folks, I'm getting a new flash from Knuckles, go ahead, Knux."

Knuckles: [Whispering]

Sonic: "I'm just making a complete what of myself?"

Knuckles: [Whispering Again]

Sonic: "The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen?"

Knuckles: [Whispering]

Sonic (speaking right from the loudspeakers): "And now it's even worse 'cause I'm repeating everything you said into the microphone?"

Knuckles: "For crying out loud, Sonic, you didn't get the career."

Sonic: "What?"

Knuckles: "You..did not...get...the…..career."

Sonic: "But…but why, Knuckles?"

Knuckles: "Sonic, you're a real good cook, but I gave the career to Espio 'cause being manager is a super big responsibility, well, let's face it, you're just not quite mature as him."

Sonic: "I'm not that mature?"

Knuckles: "I'm telling the trust in the nicer ways, but there's 1 word for what you are which is...uh-"

Mighty: "Dorkinator?"

Knuckles: "Not a dorkinator, but...uh..."

Mina: "A goofball?"

Knuckles: "Closer, Mina, but no."

Danny: "A ding-a-ling."

Frances: "A wing nut."

Rich Elderly Woman: "A knucklehead mcspazatron."

Knuckles: "Alright, enough of this, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a young kid, and to be manager, you need to be a young man, otherwise they call it kidager, you understand that?"

Sonic: "I think so, Knuckles."

Sonic walks away depressingly.

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this depression, I'm prepared, for this depression.**_

Knuckles: "That poor young kid."

Tails comes in with a _Sonic_ sign on his X-Tornado.

Tails: "Way to go, Sonic!"

[Loud Crash!]

Tails: "Let's hear it for Sonic!"

He notices that everybody's gone in a jiffy.

Tails: "Hello? anybody here?"

End of Chapter 2…

We hate it when either Sonic, SpongeBob or Lazlo are depressed.

Chapter 3: Thank you, Blaze

Narrator: Later that 1 evening...

We see Shadow speeding away from the sleeping city of Mobius.

Shadow: [Chuckles A Bit] "Time to put plan 13 into effect...beginning at the castle of King Silver.

Shadow goes inside the castle…

[Clang!]

Forrest: "Oh, yeah, right, the court is now in session, bring the prisoner front and center."

2 guards bring in Big the Cat, who's now in chains.

King Silver: "So, you dare to touch the king's golden crown?"

Big: "Yeah, but-"

King Silver: "But What?!"

Big: "It's my job, Your Highness, I'm the castle's golden crown polisher."

King Silver: "Well, I guess I can't execute you then, 27 years in the dungeon it is."

Blaze: "Silver, please!"

Blaze removes Big's chains.

Blaze: "You're finally free to go right now."

Big: "Thank you, Blaze."

Big runs off.

King Silver: "Blaze, how dare you defy me."

Blaze: "Then why are you being so cruel to them?"

King Silver: "I'm the king here, I enforce the laws of the entire town."

Blaze: "Silver, I wished you'd try to be more loving and respective than cruel to these people and critters."

Forrest: "That would be very nice."

King Silver: (bangs Forrest's head) "Squire, clear the room, I wish to speak to Blaze alone."

All of the subjects run away right after hearing the word _alone_.

King Silver: (showing the golden crown) "Blaze, what is this?

Blaze: "Your...uh...golden crown."

King Silver: "And what does this golden crown do?"

Blaze: "It covers the blue mark on your forehead."

King Silver: "What? no, Blaze, this golden crown shows the true power I have over the city town, without it, I couldn't even control it."

King Silver places the golden crown on the blue pillow.

Shadow appears right behind the golden crown, chuckling sinisterly.

King Silver: "Some other day, you will wear this golden crown and-"

Blaze: "I'm gonna get a blue mark?"

King Silver: "No, but anyway, the point is that you won't wear this golden crown 'til you learn how to rule with an iron fist.. (he places the blue pillow on his head) like your guardian master."

Blaze: "Uh, Silver? your _golden crown_."

King Silver: (looking at the blue pillow) "What the-" (he notices that the golden crown is missing)

King Silver: "My golden crown!"

King Silver: AAAAAHHHHHH!

King Silver: "Somebody stole the golden crown!"

Right outside, Shadow is racing off with King Silver's golden crown.

Shadow: "I got it, I finally got it."

Shadow: [Silently Chuckles]

Just as Shadow races away, the camera zooms right into Crazy Apple's Ice Cream and Fruit Bar. There were plenty of little boy and girl kids and bubbles and lots of ice cream snacks.

[Loud Ringing Sounds]

Crazy Clock: "It's time to say "Hello" to your most favorite fruity cartoon character...Crazy Apple!"

The curtains open, revealing a big red apple with a real big candy cane in his right hand and wearing a bow-tie.

Crazy Apple: "Hi there, everybody!"

Young Kids: "Hi there, Crazy Apple!"

Crazy Apple: "It's time to sing along, everybody."

Crazy Apple: _**Crazy Apple likes you, all of you young girls and boys, Crazy Apple likes you, buy all of his fun games and toys**_.

Just as the Crazy Apple and the young kids cheer for joy and excitement, the camera zooms in on Sonic who's silently crying and weeping at the fruit bar.

Sonic: [Weeping A Bit] "Okay, get it all together, Sonic old boy, (he stops weeping) I know, maybe I'll just quit thinking about it."

(Brief pause….)

Sonic: "Hey, you know? I actually feel a little bit better, I even forgot why I was depressed."

Tails: (coming right over) "Hey, it's the new Lucky Knuckles 2 manager."

Sonic: [Resumes Weeping]

Tails: "Wow, the pressure's already setting in."

Sonic: "No, Tails, you don't understand, I didn't get the promotion."

Tails: "Why's that?"

Sonic: "Knuckles said I was just a young kid."

Tails: "That's crazy talk!"

Sonic: "I know, Tails."

Tails: "Well, saying you're a young kid is like saying I'm a young kid as well."

Vector: "Here's your kids meal, kind sir."

Tails: "Hey, I'm supposed to get a little toy figurine with this."

Vector gives the kids meal toy to Tails. 

Tails: "Thanks a bunch, Vector."

Sonic: [Sighs Depressingly] "I'm going back home, Tails, the celebration's off."

Tails: "Are you sure about it?"

Sonic: "Yeah right, I'm just not in the apple mood. (He walks away.)

Tails: "Alright, see you later."

Vector: "And here's your root beer float."

Sonic pauses right after hearing the word _root beer float_.

Tails: "Sounds good to me."

Sonic: "A root beer float, right? I can use 1 of those things."

Tails: (patting Sonic's back) "Now you're thinking what I'm thinking."

Tails: "Hey, Vector, we need another 1 over here."

Vector: "Here you go, boys."

Sonic: "Yahoo!"

They both eat up their root beer floats, and some of the root beer splashes right on Vector.

Sonic: [Belches A Bit]

Sonic: [Sighs In Relief] "Well, Tails, that hit the spot, I'm feeling much better already."

Tails: "Yeah, alright!"

Sonic: (banging on the counter) "Vector, 2 more rounds!"

Vector brings in 2 more root beer floats and Sonic and Tails eat and drink them all the way down. Vector is now wet with root beer all over him.

Sonic: "Vector, 2 more, please!"

Vector brings in 2 more root beer floats.

Sonic and Tails: "Yahoo!"

Vector is once again wet with root beer.

Sonic: "Vector!"

Vector was now covered in root beer.

Sonic: "Vector!"

Sonic: "Vector!"

Sonic: (feeling woozy) "Vec-tor!"

Sonic: (angrily) "Vector!"

Vector: "Why do I always go crazy over everything?"

Sonic and Tails (who are drunk from the root beer floats) begin performing onstage.

Sonic: (looking drunk) "Hey, everybody, this goes to my 2 best friends for life in the entire universe, it's a new 1 called "Vector"!"

[Loud Thud!]

End of Chapter 3…..

That sure was fast.

Chapter 4: King Silver's wrath

Everything is now a blur and dark.

Vector's voice: "Hey."

Sonic opens his eyes a bit. It was Vector, the waiter from the fruit bar.

Vector: "Hey, come on, I have to go home right now, get up, pal."

Sonic gets up.

Sonic:(woozy) "My head."

Vector: "Listen to me, Sonic, it's 8 in the morning, go get your best friend for life and get going."

Sonic: "My [Belches A Bit] best friend for life? (he sees Tails right under the table.) hey, Tails, long time no see, (he falls right over.) wait, you said 8 in the morning, I'm gonna be late for work, Knuckles is gonna be-"

Sonic pauses for 1 single minute, remembering the events that happened yesterday afternoon.

Sonic: (angrily) "Knuckles."

Back at the Lucky Knuckles 2, Knuckles places a _Manager _tag on Espio's chest.

Knuckles: "Now pay real close attention, Espio, as the new manager of the Lucky Knuckles 2, you need to keep a sharp eye out for paying customers."

Espio: "Double yawn."

Knuckles peeks through a telescope where he spots King Silver and Blaze coming towards the restaurant.

Knuckles: "What's this? King Silver's heading for the Lucky Knuckles 2 around lunch time, (dollar signs on eyes) he's got cash!"

Forrest parks the carriage right in front of the Lucky Knuckles 2.

King Silver: "Stay in the carriage, Blaze, this won't take very long."

Blaze: "Silver, please, I think you're over-reacting.

King Silver: "Silence, Blaze, I know what I'm doing."

King Silver bumps right into the Lucky Knuckles 2 sign post.

King Silver: "Squire, destroy this sign while I'm gone out."

Forrest: "Yes, sire."

Inside, Knuckles is busy changing the prices.

Espio: $23 for a chaos burger?

Knuckles: "With pickles, Espio, with pickles."

Forrest: [Playing Bugle]

King Silver: "Greetings, fellow subjects, I'm seeking the 1 called Knuckles the Echidna, he must reveal himself to me at once."

Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles, Your Highness, would you like to order something?"

King Silver: "No, I'm on to you, Knuckles, you stole the golden crown you can't deny, for sneaky as you are, you left 1 piece of evidence at the scene of the crime!" (He pulls out a poorly-written letter)

Knuckles: "I stole your golden crown, signed...KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA?!"

King Silver: "Reveal my golden crown to me at once!" (He points a yellow chaos emerald at Knuckles' face)

Knuckles: "This is crazy, I didn't do it!"

[Telephone Ringing]

Knuckles: (message) "This is Knuckles, leave your wallet and your message right after the beep."

[Beeping Sounds]

Shadow/Toby: "Hey, Knuckles, it's me, Toby, the guy you sold the golden crown to, (everybody gasps in the background) yeah, I wanted to thank you again for selling me the golden crown, King Silver's golden crown, (King Silver's face balls up, Knuckles begins breaking the telephone) I sold it to some guy in Dark City and wanted to tell you thanks again for selling the golden crown, King Silver's golden crown, (Knuckles pulls the telephone from the wall) which is now in dark city, goodbye.

Knuckles: [Chuckles Nervously] "Don't you ever hate wrong numbers?"

King Silver: "My golden crown is in the forbidden dark city?!"

King Silver: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Shadow: "Plan 13, I really love plan 13."

King Silver: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (he pulls out a red chaos emerald.) prepare to burn, red echidna."

Knuckles: "Wait, Silver, please, I'm begging you, I'm not a criminal, ask anybody, they'll vouch for me."

King Silver: "Very well, (the red chaos emerald stops flaming) right before I turn this red echidna into a crisp, who here has anything to say about Knuckles?"

Sonic (still drunk) comes right into the scene.

Sonic: (woozy) "I got something to say about [Gulps A Bit] Knuckles."

Sonic drunkfully walks right towards Knuckles.

Knuckles: "Sonic, my good friend, thank goodness you came."

Sonic: (touches King Silver) "Pardon me, Sire."

Knuckles: (grabs Sonic's right shoulder) "Sonic, tell King Silver all about me."

Sonic: "I worked with Knuckles for...[Belches] many years and always thought he was a super good friend and a super good boss."

Knuckles: You see? a super good friend and a super good boss.

Sonic: I now realize that he's a great big GOOFBALL!

Knuckles: [Gasps In Shock]

Sonic: "I deserve to have that manager's career, but you didn't give it to me 'cause you said I was a just a young kid, well I'm 100 percent YOUNG MAN and this YOUNG MAN has something to say to you. IN YOUR FACE! well, I think I made my point."

Knuckles looks right at King Silver nervously.

King Silver: "Anybody? no? well then-"

King Silver blasts Knuckles with his red chaos emerald.

Knuckles: "I'm burning, I'm burning!"

Knuckles jumps right into a water bucket.

Knuckles: "Now that's a relief."

King Silver: And now, Knuckles, you will- -

Sonic: (stopping the action) "I'm thrilled that you would this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Knuckles over."

King Silver: "Silence, blue supersonic hedgehog, Knuckles stole my golden crown and right now it's in Dark City, that's exactly why he must go down."

Sonic: "Doesn't it seem a bit harsh to kill somebody over a golden crown?"

King Silver: "You don't understand, my golden crown is a symbol of power and leadership and-uh, between you and me, my blue mark is shining even brighter."

Sonic: "Oh, Your Highness, I'm pretty sure that nobody's gonna-"

King Silver reveals a blue mark on his forehead.

Sonic: "Blue mark, blue mark!"

All Station Square citizens: "Blue mark, blue mark!"

Mighty: "My eyes, my eyes!"

King Silver: (covering up the blue mark on his forehead) "Enough already!"

Sonic: "Uh, King Silver, sir? would you spare Knuckles' entire life if I went to get your golden crown back?"

King Silver: "You? go to Dark City? (laughs evilly)

Sonic stares at him depressingly.

King Silver: "Nobody who's gone to Dark City has ever returned, what makes you think you can? you're just a young kid."

Sonic: "But I'm not a young kid, I can do this."

King Silver: "Run along, blue super-fast hedgehog, I got a red echidna to burn up.

King Silver's red power gem flames up.

Knuckles: "No, stop!"

Sonic: (blocking Knuckles) "No way, I'm not gonna let you do this!"

King Silver: "Very well then, I'll need to FRY both of you."

Blaze: "Silver, stop, can't you get through 1 entire day without torturing somebody?"

King Silver: "Blaze! I thought I told to stay in the carriage!"

Blaze: "Where's your kindness? (she picks up Sonic who's got an innocent face) Look that this blue super-fast hedgehog, he's willing to risk his entire life to go to Dark City."

King Silver: "But, Blaze, I-"

Blaze: "But, Silver, at least let him try, what have you got to lose? might I remind you of your _simple_ problem?"

Blaze once again reveals King Silver's blue mark.

All Station Square citizens: "Blue mark, blue mark, blue mark!"

King Silver: (covering up his blue mark) "Alright, enough already!"

King Silver: "Very well, Blaze, I'll give him 1 chance, but if your brave young hero fails to return, I get to burn this red echidna for good."

Knuckles: "Huh, what?"

King Silver: (points at Sonic's face) "And as for you, Sonic, be back here with my golden crown in actually 10 days."

Tails: "He can do it exactly in 9."

King Silver: "8."

Tails: "7."

King Silver: "6."

Sonic and Knuckles: "Tails." (they pin him down.)

King Silver: "6 it is, then."

Tails: (tied up) "5..."

Sonic: "Tails, shush."

King Silver: "'Til then, the red echidna shall remain frozen stiff where he now stands."

King Silver points his blue chaos emerald right in Knuckles's face.

Knuckles: "No, stop, I'm begging you-"

King Silver freezes Knuckles into an ice-cold statue.

Espio: "Hey, who turned on the air conditioner? (he notices Knuckles) Knuckles! (he taps the ice) aw man, this is really bad, who's gonna sign my paycheck?"

King Silver: "Come along, Blaze."

King Silver makes his leave.

Blaze: "Listen, you guys, the road to Dark City is very dangerous, there's lots of criminals, killers and monsters everywhere, even worst, there's an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman who guards the road to Dark City, and if he catches you, he'll take you to his lair in Dark City and you'll never be seen again."

Tails: "She's beautiful, Sonic."

Blaze: (pulls out a magic bag of breeze) "Here, take this."

Sonic: "What's in here?"

The breeze in the bag blows right into Sonic's face.

Blaze: (she closes the bag) "It's a magic bag of breeze, I snuck them from my guardian master."

Tails: "You're thrilling."

Blaze: "When you find the golden crown, open the bag of breeze and it'll blow you all the way back to Mobius."

King Silver: (off screen) "Blaze!"

Blaze: "I'm coming, Silver, good luck, Sonic."

Sonic: "Wait, Blaze, how'd you know my name?"

Blaze: "Well, I'm gonna be the ruler of the city town some other day, I learned all of the names of the critters and people in Station Square."

Tails: "What's my name?"

Blaze: "That's easy, you're Tails."

Tails: [Chuckles A Bit]

King Plucky: (off screen) "Blaze!"

Blaze: "Oh, I gotta go, I believe in you guys."

Sonic: "Thanks a bunch, Blaze, (he turns over to the frozen Knuckles) don't worry about it, Knuckles, Tails, Espio and I-"

Espio: "Pass."

Espio makes his leave.

Sonic: "Well, Tails and I-"

Tails: "Hi there."

Sonic: "are gonna get that golden crown and save you from King Silver's wrath, there's nothing to worry about, your entire life is in our hands."

The frozen Knuckles looks at Sonic and Tails, looking pathetic.

Knuckles: [Moans A Bit]

Sonic: "Tails, let's go get that golden crown."

The 2 best friends for life run right into the kitchen, ride down the travel pipes, run around towards the elevator, listen to the music and stop right in the screen, looking more detailed than before.

Sonic: "Take a look at this, Tails."

Tails: "What is it?"

There are lights flashing on a burger-styled car.

Sonic: "The Burger Wagon, Knuckles uses it to promote the fast food place, let me show some of its features."

Sonic reveals all of the features of the Burger Wagon.

Sonic: "Sesame seed finish, seal-belted pickles, grill-leather interior, (he opens the hood) and a home fry dual-overhead grease trap."

Tails: "Wow, super thrilling."

Sonic: "I know that."

The 2 best friends for life get right into the Burger Wagon.

Tails: "Sonic, I thought you didn't have a driver's license."

Sonic: "You don't need a driver's license to drive a chaos burger around."

Sonic turns the spatula key and it goes right into full speed.

The Burger Wagon drives right outta the other side of the Lucky Knuckles 2 and drives off.

Sonic and Tails: "Dark City, here we come!"

End Of chapter 4

CartoonMan412: "There goes Sonic and Tails on their way to Dark City."

Chapter 5: Plan 13

Back the Lucky Knuckles 2, Shadow sees the frozen stiff Knuckles.

Shadow: "Ring-a-Ding, hey there, Knuckles, freeze!"

Shadow: [Silently Chuckles]

Shadow: "1 secret recipe to go, please, don't worry about it yourself, I'll get it."

[Clanking And Clinking]

Shadow: "I would like to hang around, but I got chaos burgers to make, right over at the Chaos Pail, plan 13, I really love you."

Shadow makes his leave.

Knuckles drops a frozen tear drop right on the floor.

Sonic and Tails are driving around in the Chaos Burger Wagon 'til they stop right at a gas station.

Sonic and Tails: _**Crazy Apple likes you, all of you young girls and boys, Crazy Apple likes you, buy all of his fun games and toys**_.

Sonic: [Honking Horn] "Fill 'er up, please."

Bean: "What'll it be, boys? ketchup or barbecue sauce?"

Bean and Fang slap their knee caps.

Bean and Fang: [Laughing Uncontrollably]

Tails: "Are they laughing at both of us?"

Sonic: "No, Tails, they're laughing right next to both us."

Fang: "Where are you 2 young kids heading anyway?"

Tails: "Young kids?"

Sonic: "Now, Tails, let me handle this, (he turns over to Bean and Fang) for your information, we're not young kids, we're young men, and we're on our way to Dark City to get King Silver's golden crown back safe and secure."

Bean and Fang: "Dark City?!"

Bean: "Isn't that the place with Dr. Eggman around?"

Sonic: "That's exactly right, I fought against him before in my entire life."

Fang: "Bean, take your cap off in respect, respect for the deceased and petrified."

Bean and Fang slap their knee caps.

Bean and Fang: [Laughing Uncontrollably Again]

Bean: "You 2 wouldn't last 39 minutes over the entire country line."

Sonic "Oh yeah?!"

Then Sonic and Knuckles drove past the entire country line 'til they bumped right into where Metal Sonic was standing.

Scourge: "Alright, boys, get out of the car."

Then Sonic and Tails took their stuff out and Metal Sonic hijacked the Chaos Burger Wagon and drove off.

Sonic: "How many minutes was that?"

Fang: (checking his digital watch) "About 13."

Sonic and Tails: "In your face!"

Sonic and Tails: [Laughing Uncontrollably]

Tails: "Who's the young kid now?"

Bean: "They're gonna be petrified."

Sonic and Tails walk away right down the entire city town, continuing their mission.

Back in Mobius, there was a very long line right in front of the Chaos Pail.

Carl Jones: "Carl Jones here with a super incredible new flash, Shadow's selling chaos burgers at the Chaos Pail, how's this possible, you say? let's find out."

Carl Jones goes right inside the Chaos Pail.

Inside, everybody's enjoying their chaos burgers and some people and critters are waiting in line.

Shadow: (through the microphone) "Step right up, buy spend of chaos burgers, plenty for everybody."

Carl Jones: "Excuse me, Shadow, Carl Jones, Station Square News, can I get 1 minute?"

Shadow: (tossing away the microphone) "Anything for you, Carl."

Carl Jones: "Most people and critters everywhere wanna know, how did you get the chaos burgers?"

Shadow: "Well, Carl, right before Knuckles was frozen stiff by King Silver, he confided in me 1 secret wish: "Sell the chaos burgers in my absence at the Chaos Pail" he said to me. "Don't let the fire die out", and by the way, you get a pail helmet for every single purchase, here you go, ma'am."

Shadow places the pail helmet right on Carl Jones's head.

Carl Jones: "Thanks a bunch."

Carl Jones walks away.

Shadow: "Pail helmets for everybody."

Shadow pulls down on the rope.

An entire bunch of pail helmets pour right onto the floor.

Everybody begins putting out the helmets.

Shadow goes right into his laboratory.

Shadow: "Yes, finally, I haven't felt this great ever since you agreed to be my assistant."

Rouge: "I never agreed to that."

Shadow: "Plan 13 is working perfectly, nothing can stop right me now."

Rouge: "Nothing except for Sonic and his Tails, (she shows Shadow a moving picture on the big screen) my sensors believe that they're heading for the golden crown, if they make it back, King Silver might find handprints." (Shadow stares at his hands)

Shadow: "Plan 13's way ahead of you, dude, I've hired somebody to take good care of those 2, he's an E-series robot."

Omega stops right by the gas station.

Omega: (picks up the seed) "Sesame seed."

Fang: "Hey, Omega, does that really take 14 hours?"

Bean and Fang: [Laughing Uncontrollably Again]

Omega continues searching for his target.

End of Chapter 5

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter with the Super Villain Tug

Chapter 6: The Super Villain Tug

The story continues in the dusty far-out desert where Sonic and Tails continue their mission.

Sonic: (tired) "Whoa."

Tails: (tired) "Going on."

Sonic: "Yeah right."

Tails: "Gotta get that golden crown."

Sonic: "Whoa."

Tails: "Whoa."

Sonic: "Double Whoa."

Tails: "Alright."

Sonic: "Victory."

Tails: "Are we there yet, Sonic?"

Sonic: "We must be real close by now, Tails, look."

The big sign reads: _Dark City_: _only 6 days away_.

Sonic: "We're doing good, Dark City's only 6 days away."

The breeze blows some flower plants, revealing the 2 words: _by car_.

Tails: "By car."

Sonic: [Sighs Heavily] "I wish we still had our car."

Tails: "Sonic, look, (he points right to the Chaos Burger Wagon) "Our car."

Sonic and Tails: "Wow!"

They both race over to the Chaos Burger Wagon.

Sonic: [Gasps In Shock] "The key!"

Tails: "Well? where do you think it is?"

Somebody gets kicked out from a nearby bar called the Super Villain Tug and falls right near the 2 of them.

Grown Man: [Groaning In Pain]

Sonic and Tails slowly look right through the window of the Super Villain Tug. There are lots of super villains and robots eating screws, punching and kicking 1 another and drinking.

The camera zooms in on Scourge where the key was.

Sonic: "Look, Tails, it's the key, but how are we gonna get it?"

Tails: "I know, Sonic, we go inside and ask nicely for it back."

Super Villain Number 1: "What are you staring at?"

[Fighting Sounds]

Sonic: "Tails, that's a crazy idea."

Tails: "Sorry about that."

Sonic: "Hey, I got it, I'll be the distraction and you get the key."

Tails: "Wait, I wanna be the distraction."

Sonic: "Alright, it really doesn't matter who gets to be the distraction."

Tails walks right into the bar, looking all brave and tough while Sonic sneaks right inside.

Tails stands right in the middle of the bar.

Tails: "Can I have everybody's attention, please?"

The super villains, especially the 1s that got knocked out, surround Tails.

Tails: "I need to use the washroom."

Scourge: "It's uh right over there."

Scourge notices Sonic who's trying to take the key away from him.

Sonic: (touches) "Stupid crazy contacts, oh here it is, I better go wash it off."

Sonic runs off supersonic fast.

Meanwhile in the washroom….

Sonic: "Tails, you call _**that**_ a distraction?"

Tails: "I had to go the washroom."

Sonic: "Well, I got my hands filthy for nothing."

Sonic pushes the soap dispenser and dozens of soap bubbles fly around the entire room.

Sonic: "Tails, check it out!"

Tails: "Wow, super thrilling!"

Sonic and Tails: "Alright, soap bubble party!"

More soap bubbles come right out and the 2 of them begin dancing crazily.

Sonic: "Alright!"

Tails: "Oh yeah!"

Sonic: "Yahoo!"

Tails: "Thrilling!"

They begin playing with the soap bubbles unknown to the 1 soap bubble that flew right outta the lavatory.

Mephiles: "Hey, who blew this bubble in here?!"

Sonic and Tails: (looking at 1 another)

Mephiles: "We all know the rules about blowing bubbles in this building."

Mephiles: [Snaps Fingers]

Robots and Super Villains: "All bubble-blowing little tykes will be beaten senseless by every single robot or super villain in the bar."

Mephiles: "That's exactly right, so who blew it in here?"

Sonic and Tails pop all of the soap bubbles.

Mephiles: "So nobody knows about it."

Gamma: "Maybe it was-"

Mephiles: "Shut the crap up!"

Mephiles tosses a chair at Gamma.

Sonic and Tails tip-toe right towards the door.

Mephiles: "Somebody in here isn't a real young man, (he notices Sonic and Tails) hey, you, we're on a little tyke hunt, and we don't think we don't know how to kick them out, now, everybody, line up!"

Sonic, Tails, the robots and super villains line up right in front where Mephiles is standing.

Mephiles: "Infinite, it's time for the test."

Infinite puts on a record, which was a peculiar song.

Mephiles: "No little tyke can resist singing along to this 1."

Tails: [Whispering] "Sonic, it's the Crazy Apple theme song."

Sonic: "I know, Tails, I know."

_**Crazy Apple likes you**_

_**all of you young girls and boys**_

_**Crazy Apple likes you**_

_**buy all of his fun games and toys**_.

Mephiles walks right down the line, searching for the bubble-blowing little tyke.

Scourge: [Coughs A Bit]

Mephiles: "It was you, you're the little tyke."

Scourge: "No way, I just coughed a bit, I swear."

Mephiles: (giving the eye sign and walking off)

Sonic and Tails are sweating and turning bright red, trying to hold in their craziness.

Sonic: (struggling) "Don't sing along, Tails."

Tails: "I'm trying, Sonic, trying so hard."

Mephiles stops right at Sonic and Tails.

Mephiles: _**Crazy Apple likes you**_

_**all of you young girls and boys**_

_**Crazy Apple likes you**_

Just as Sonic and Tails are about to sing along, somebody was heard off screen.

Metal Sonic and Bark: _**buy all of his fun games and toys**_.

It was Metal Sonic and Bark.

Mephiles: [Evil Chuckle] "Well, which one of you little tykes was it?"

Metal Sonic: "It was him."

Bark: "I've never even eaten at Crazy Apple's Ice Cream and Fruit Bar."

Mephiles: "It looks like we got ourselves 2 little tykes."

The robots and super villains crack their knuckles and begin beating up Metal Sonic and Bark while Sonic and Tails sneak away from the bar.

Sonic: "Man, that was a close 1."

Tails: "Guess what I got."

Tails pulls out the spatula key.

Sonic: "The key, Tails, you found it, now let's get outta here."

Sonic and Tails get right back into the Chaos Burger Wagon and drive right off into the night.

End of chapter 6

CartoonMan412: Here's the part where everybody in Mobius is being turned into mind-controlled slaves.

Chapter 7: All bow to Shadow

Back in Mobius, the camera zooms in on Espio's apartment.

Espio: (pops right outta the window) "It's too bad Sonic's not here to enjoy Sonic not being here."

Espio comes right out on his motor bike and rides off into the city town.

Espio notices Cosmo wearing a pail helmet.

Cosmo: "Good morning."

Espio: "Some people or critters just have no taste in head gear."

Espio spots some other citizens wearing pail helmets who are cooing for the Baby Mario brothers, who are also wearing pail helmets.

Baby Mario brothers: [Cooing]

Espio: "Babies got them too?"

Espio continues with his stroll and stops right by Sparkles.

Espio: "Excuse me, Sparkles, where's everybody getting that terrible head gear?"

Sparkles: "Who said that?"

Espio: "Over here."

Sparkles: "Well, I got mine at the Chaos Pail, Shadow's selling them with every single chaos burger."

Espio: "Chaos Pail? chaos burger? Shadow? giving? with?"

The camera zooms inside the Chaos Pail where more citizens with pail helmets come right out."

Espio: "So you're selling chaos burgers, right, Shadow?"

Shadow: "That's exactly right, Espio, and there's a pail helmet with every single purchase, would you care for 1 of those?"

Espio: "No way, you might've hoodwinked everybody in this entire town, but you can't even trick me, I listen to public radio stations."

Shadow: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Espio: "That means you set up Knuckles, you stole the golden crown so King Silver would freeze him and you would get your hands on the chaos burger recipe, it was you all along, but you made 1 deadly mistake, you messed around with my paycheck, and I'm gonna report you to the highest authority in the universe: King Silver."

Shadow: "We'll see about that, Inspector Chameleon."

Shadow presses the green button.

Rouge: "Mind Control, fully functional."

Espio: "Huh, what?"

A great big antenna grows right from the top of the Chaos Pail.

Suddenly, antennas begin growing from the citizens' pail helmets and covered their faces and they rise up.

All Station Square citizens: "All bow to Shadow."

Espio: "What's going on around here?"

All Station Square citizens: "All bow to Shadow."

Shadow: (putting on the microphone) "Grab him, slaves."

The Station Square citizens turn right towards Espio.

Espio: "I better get outta here!"

Espio runs around right towards the door, but more brainwashed citizens block the door.

Espio was trapped in a corner where they surrounded him.

Espio: "Keep away from me, keep away from me!"

Shadow: [Evil Chuckle] "Who can stop me now?"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are driving around in the Chaos Burger Wagon, laughing their heads off.

Sonic: "Oh, Tails, do that again."

Tails: "Alright, [Mocking Mephiles] "We're on a little tyke hunt, and we don't think we don't know how to kick them out."

Sonic: "Whoa!"

The 2 best friends for life drive around unknowing into a valley full of skulls and bones all over the place.

Sonic: "Kick them out".

Tails: [Chuckles A Bit]

Sonic: "Whoa, the road's getting kinda bumpy around here."

Tails: "You know, Sonic, there's 1 lesson to be learned from all of this."

Sonic: "What's that, Tails?

Tails: "A bubble-blowing little tyke doesn't belong out here in young man's country."

Sonic: "Yeah right, wait, we blew that bubble, doesn't that make us the bubble-blowing little tykes?

They both show freaked-out looks on their faces.

Tails: "Hey look, free good ice cream snacks."

They both stop right at an ice cream stand right in the middle of a field of bones.

Sonic: "Alright!"

Sonic gets right outta the Chaos Burger Wagon.

Tails: "Wait just 1 minute, wait just 1 minute, Sonic."

Sonic: (turning around) "Huh, what?"

Tails: "Make mine a Neapolitan."

Sonic: "I got you covered, Tails, 2, please."

Elderly Woman: "Oh certainly, you young kids enjoy."

Sonic: "Yeah right, we're young men, lady, alright, Tails, let's-"

Sonic's hands are glued on the ice cream bowl.

Sonic: "You can let go right now, I said, let go, please, (he pulls the ice cream bowl) gross, what's this?"

[Loud Rumbling Sounds]

The ice cream stand falls apart revealing that the elderly woman was stuck to the ground.

Sonic: "What kind of elderly woman are you?"

The elderly woman's hair and glasses fall right off of her.

Sonic: "Gross, huh, what?"

Very long sharp teeth grow right from the ground and 1 big eye pops right up.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The ground rises right off the floor, revealing it to be a giant lizard monster.

Giant Lizard Monster: [Roaring Sounds]

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tails: (looking right through the car mirror) "Whoa, look at that!"

The giant lizard monster is about to close its mouth when Sonic bites off the elderly woman's left arm, bumps off a tooth and falls right into the Chaos Burger Wagon.

Tails: "Did you get the ice cream snacks?"

Giant Lizard Monster: [Roaring Sounds]

Sonic: "Step on it, Tails!"

Tails pushes down on the pedal and drives away from the giant lizard monster who's chasing them around.

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Chapter 8: Just young kids

The story continues when Omega drives by the Super Villain Tug. He sees a footprint with a pink soap bubble puddle in it. He grabs a hand-full of the stuff and the pink soap bubble blows away. We see Sonic and Tails on the bubbles like it was a recording.

Mephiles: "Hey! You might not know it, robot, but we have a rule around here about blowing bubbles."

Mephiles: [Snaps Fingers]

Super Villains: "All bubble-blowing little tykes will be beaten senseless by-"

Omega punches Mephiles real hard that he flies right into the bar and made it sink to the ground. Just as the super villains stared in amazement, Omega walked right off.

Meanwhile, our brave young heroes were screaming in fear just as they were being chased by the evil giant lizard monster.

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Giant Lizard Monster: [Roaring Sounds]

Elderly Woman: "Come on, boys, have some ice cream snacks."

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elderly Woman: "I'll let you pet Mr. Snowflake."

A white puppy dog appears.

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic: "Jump for your entire life, Tails!"

Sonic and Tails jump right outta the Chaos Burger Wagon which gets eaten by the giant lizard monster. Then another giant monster shows up and eats the giant lizard monster. Sonic and Tails stare in amazement.

Sonic: "Well, Tails, we lost our Chaos Burger Wagon again.

Tails: "Forget about the Chaos Burger Wagon, Sonic, where's the road lead off to?"

Sonic: "There's the road, over on the other side of this...deep...dark...dangerous..."

Tails: "Hazardous."

Sonic: "hazardous."

Tails: "Monster-infected."

Sonic: "Yeah right, monster-infected trench."

Tails: "Hey, Sonic, here's another way down."

There's a pair of spooky looking stair steps.

Tails: "Well, we're not gonna get the golden crown standing here, on to Dark City."

When Tails steps on the 1st stair step, a giant monster snarls. Then he began playing with it.

Tails: [Chuckles A Bit] "Hey look, it's making noises. Sonic?"

Tails notices Sonic walking around in the opposite direction.

Tails: "Where are you going?"

Sonic: "I'm going back home, Tails."

Tails: "But what about Knuckles?"

Sonic: "What about us, Tails? we'll never survive in that trench, you said it yourself, this is young man's country, let's face it, Tails, we're... young kids."

Tails: "We're not young kids."

Sonic: "OPEN YOUR EYES, TAILS! We blow bubbles, we eat ice cream snacks and we even worship a dancing red apple, for fruit sakes! We don't belong out here!"

Tails: "We don't worship him."

Sonic: (reveals the sticker on Tails' right hand) "Tails, you've had that Crazy Apple sticker on your hand for 5 years straight, what you call that?"

Tails: "Worship? oh, Sonic, you're absolutely right, we _**are **_young kids."

Sonic: "Never mind that, Tails, we're going back home right now."

Blaze: "But you can't go back home, you guys."

Blaze appears riding in King Silver's carriage.

Sonic: "Blaze!"

Tails: "Blaze?! huh, what?"

Sonic: "How much did you hear about this?"

Blaze: "I heard enough from everything."

Tails: "Did you see my sticker?"

Blaze: "No, Tails."

Tails: "Did you really wanna see it?"

Blaze: "Look, you guys, you may be young kids, but you're the only 1s to get that golden crown back safe and secure.

Sonic: "What exactly do you mean by _the only 1s_?

Blaze: "Things have gone a lot worse ever since you guys left Mobius, or should I say _Shadow Town_.

Blaze turns on the jumbo-tron, revealing the entire town transformed into Shadow's version. There are life size statues of Shadow and all of the Mobius citizens being his mind-controlled slaves.

Station Square citizens: "All bow to Shadow."

Shadow: (using a whip) "No resting, my servants, this monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna built itself, so move faster."

Sonic: "Oh my word, Shadow just turned everybody we know into mind- controlled slaves. Espio,"

Espio (wearing a pail helmet) fanning Shadow's face.

Sonic: "Amy,"

Amy is running around on a giant hamster wheel.

Sonic: "Ella,"

Ella is mining on some rocks.

Sonic: [Gasps In Shock] "even Charmy."

Charmy is pulling a medium size rock.

Charmy: "All bow to Shadow."

Sonic: "Can't your guardian master do something about it?"

Blaze: "My guardian master's too distracted by the blue mark on his forehead to do anything.

Forrest has a spray can called "Blue-Mark-Be-Gone" and started shaking it.

Silver: "Squire, will you hurry up? (he gets sprayed in his eyes.) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Blaze: "So you see, you guys can't quit right now, the fate of Mobius rests right in your hands!

Sonic: "But, Blaze, we're just-"

Blaze: "It doesn't matter if you're young kids, and what's the matter with being a young kid anyhow? young kids rule the universe, you don't need to be a young man to do it, you just gotta believe in yourself, you just gotta believe in everything."

Sonic: "I believe-"

Blaze: "That's the spirit, Sonic."

Sonic: "I believe...that everybody that we know is a total goner!"

Sonic and Tails: [Sobbing Wildly]

Blaze: "Come on, you guys."

Sonic and Tails are still sobbing wildly and banging their heads right into the ground.

Blaze: "You guys."

Sonic and Tails are both running around and sobbing wildly.

Blaze: "You guys?"

Sonic and Tails begin spraying their tear drops right into 1 another's mouths.

Blaze: "Revolting."

Narrator: Meanwhile...

Omega walks right through the field of bones and crushes a skull in his right fist

Omega: "Target acquired."

Blaze: "Oh boy, hmm...think, Blaze, think. [Gasps In Surprise] well I guess you guys are absolutely right.

Sonic and Tails look right up at Blaze.

Blaze: "A couple of young kids could never survive this journey quest."

Sonic and Tails look right at 1 another then resume sobbing wildly again.

Blaze: "That's exactly why I'll need to turn you into young men."

Sonic and Tails hop right up.

Sonic: "You can do that? but how?"

Blaze: "With my superpowers."

Sonic: "Did you hear that, Tails? Blaze is gonna use her superpowers to turn us into young men."

Sonic and Tails: "Yahoo! we're gonna be young men! we're gonna be young men! we're gonna be young men!"

Blaze: "Good, now let's get begin: close your eyes." (Sonic and Tails close their eyes)

Sonic: "Are we young men yet?"

Blaze: "Not yet, now spin around 3 times."

Sonic: "I think it's working."

Blaze: (pulls out 2 stick on mustaches) "Now with my superpowers-"

Tails: [Chuckles A Bit]

Blaze: "I hereby command you to turn into young men!"

We see Sonic and Tails with stick on mustaches.

Sonic: "Huh, what? I don't feel any-oh my gosh, Tails, you got a mustache!"

Tails: "So do you, Sonic!"

Sonic and Tails touch their mustaches and gaze gleefully at them.

Blaze: "So now that you're young men, can you make it to Dark City?"

Sonic and Tails are both acting crazy and rubbing their mustaches.

Blaze: "I said, now that you're young men, can you make to Dark City?

Sonic and Tails: "Heck yeah!"

Blaze: "Are young men terrified of anything?"

Sonic and Tails: "Heck no!"

Blaze: "And why's that?"

Sonic and Tails: "'Cause we're both invincible!"

Sonic and Tails run around and jump right down into the trench.

Blaze: "I never said that!"

End of Chapter 8...

CartoonMan412: "The Young Men song is coming up next."

Chapter 9: _We are Young Men_

The 2 Freedom Fighters are falling right into the trench thinking that they're young men.

Sonic: "Oh yeah!"

Tails: "Alright!"

Sonic: "Oh yeah!"

Tails: "Alright!"

Sonic: "Oh yeah!

Tails: Yeah!

Sonic: "Oh yeah!"

Tails: "Alright!"

Sonic and Tails: "Oh yeah!"

Tails: "Yahoo!"

Sonic: "Oh yeah, oh yeah, (he looks all the way down.) hey, uh, Tails?"

Tails: "Yeah, Sonic?"

Sonic: "Why did we jump off the cliff side instead of taking the stair steps?"

Tails: "'Cause of the-huh, what?"

The 2 Freedom Fighters look down while seeing that they're getting closer to the ground. Sonic and Tails hang on to 1 another

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A tree branch catches the 2 Freedom Fighters and lowers them onto the ground, unharmed.

Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sonic: "Tails!"

Tails: "Huh, what? are we petrified?"

Sonic: "No, Tails, far from it, my good friend, we're safe and secure at the bottom of this trench."

There are evil-looking robots and monsters in the background of a misty fog.

Tails: "The mustaches finally worked!"

Sonic: "Do you know what this means, Tails? we're invincible!"

[Music In Background]

Sonic and Tails: _**We are young men**_

_**we can do everything**_

_**we are young men**_

_**we're so invincible**_

_**we are young men**_

_**we'll go to Dark City**_

_**get the golden crown**_

_**save the entire town **_

_**and Knuckles**_

Sonic and Tails (continued): _**we are young men**_

_**we both have facial hair**_

_**we are young men**_

Tails: _**I washed some underwear**_

Sonic and Tails: _**we are young men**_

_**we have more manly flair**_

_**we got the stuff**_

_**we're tough enough to save the day**_

Sonic and Tails (continued): _**we never had 1 chance **_

_**when we were young kids**_

_**no**_

_**no**_

_**no**_

_**but take 1 good look **_

_**at what the girl cat did**_

_**yes**_

_**yes**_

_**yes**_

A road monster lifts the 2 Freedom Fighters up and is about to eat 'til Sonic and Tails began slapping their knee caps. The 2 Freedom Fighters slapped in a super thrilling position.

Tails: [Slapping Sounds]

Sonic: "Oh yeah, go, Tails."

More robots and monsters watch them.

Sonic: [Slapping Sounds]

Tails: [Slapping Sounds] "Uh-huh!"

Sonic: "Oh yeah."

Tails: "Oh yeah, way to go, Sonic."

Sonic and Tails: "Alright!"

Robots and Monsters: "Yahoo!"

Robots and Monsters: _**they are young men**_

_**we cannot bother them**_

_**they are young men**_

_**they became our good friends**_

_**they are young men**_

_**There's be an exciting end**_

_**they'll pass the test**_

_**and finish the quest **_

_**for the golden crown**_

_**they'll pass the test**_

[Slapping Sounds]

_**and finish the quest**_

[More Slapping Sounds]

_**they'll pass the test**_

_**and finish the quest **_

_**for the golden crown**_.

Sonic, Tails and the robots and monsters cheer in excitement when they get to the end of the trench.

Sonic: "We finally did it, Tails, Dark City's dead ahead, we made it right past everything, even the robots and monsters!"

Monster Number 1: "Huh. what?"

Monster Number 1 walks away depressingly.

Sonic: "Not you guys, you guys are super thrilling, well, Tails, we should be there in 1 more verse."

Sonic and Tails: _**We are**_-

Omega (off screen): "Finally, I got both of you."

Omega's finally meeting them face to face.

Chapter 10: Dr. Eggman's encounter

Omega: "I got you right where I want you."

Sonic: "Uh, can I help you with anything, kind robot sir?"

Omega: "I am E-123 Omega, I was hired to kill you off."

Sonic: "You're gonna kill us off?"

Sonic and Tails: [Laughing A Bit]

Sonic and Tails: [Sighing Heavily]

Sonic: "Listen here, robot, you caught us in a good mood today, so we'll let you go with a warning, so step aside and you won't need to feel the powerful wrath of our mustaches."

Omega: "You mean these stick-on mustaches?"

Omega tears off Sonic and Tails's stick on mustaches right off their faces.

Sonic and Tails: "What the-"

Omega: "I thought you guys were planning on going to a karaoke dance off costume party."

Omega flings the stick-on mustaches right into the ground in slow motion.

Sonic: "They were false mustaches?"

Omega: "Of course they were false mustaches, this is what a real mustache looks like."

Omega draws a picture of a real mustache with his drawing pad.

Tails: "Is he super powerful?"

Omega: "Enough horsing around."

Omega walks around right towards Sonic and Tails who are both shaking in fear.

Sonic: "What are you trying to do to us?"

Omega: "Shadow was very specific."

Sonic: "Shadow?"

Omega: "For some weird reason, he wanted me to pin you down."

Tails: "Pin us down?"

Omega: "Yeah right, that way you will never know that he stole the golden crown."

Sonic and Tails look right at 1 another.

Omega: "Maybe I said a bit too much."

Omega rises right over Sonic and Tails.

Tails: "That's 1 big foot."

Omega: "Do not worry about it, this can hurt...a bit, ha, ha, ha, ha, I really love this job."

[Loud Smash!]

Tails: "Bigger foot!"

Sonic: "Wait, Tails, this bigger boot just saved our entire lives."

Tails: "Yahoo!"

Sonic and Tails: "Thanks a bunch, stranger."

Dr. Eggman's revealed.

Sonic: "Uh, stranger?"

Dr. Eggman looks right down at them.

Dr. Eggman: "Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox, what an unexpected surprise to see you here."

Sonic: "We're not here to see you, Dr. Eggman,"

Tails: "and you're not getting away with it!"

Dr. Eggman: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to grab both of you."

Dr. Eggman begins chasing Sonic and Tails around.

Sonic and Tails run away while Dr. Eggman chases them around and he catches them in his capture net and walks around on his way to the Dark City Statue Museum.

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic: "HELLLLLLP!"

Tails: "Save us!"

CartoonMan412: "There goes another short chapter."

Chapter 11: Dark City

Sonic and Tails are asleep, but they don't know where they are.

Sonic (waking up): "Huh, what?"

Tails (wakes up): "Are we petrified?"

Sonic: "I don't think so, Tails."

Tails: "Where are we?"

Sonic: "I don't know where we are, Tails, this must be-(He bumps right into something.) what is this?"

Tails (tapping at the cage bars) It's some kind of wall of prison cell."

Sonic: "No, Tails, it's a giant cage."

The camera zooms out revealing that Sonic and Tails are in a giant cage.

Sonic: "Hey look, there's some good friends of ours!"

Tails: "Get us outta here!"

Sonic: "You guys, a little help here, we're stuck inside this great big-(he looks right outta the giant cage.) wait just 1 minute."

Stone statues: Dimples the Parrot, Lightning the Hedgehog, Clover the Hedgehog, River the Cat, Rulango the Duck, Glitter the Swallow, Flashy the Echidna, Harambe the Fearless, Anthros the Falcon, Jailrush the Albatross, Maria the Hedgehog, Zora the Chameleon, Bolt the Duck, Pepper the Falcon, Galeforce the Eagle, Clatcher the Pig, Stackers the Chicken, Shiny the Gull, Levanna the Cat, Colgate the Rabbit, Fargle the Echidna, Rocko the Hawk, Murdoch the Wolf, Thorben the Bear and Juliet the Hawk.

Sonic: "Those guys are...stone statues."

Sonic and Tails shake in fear just as Dr. Eggman shows up right in front of them.

Dr. Eggman: "Now I got both of you."

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic and Tails run around super-fast in the giant cage while bumping right into it.

Dr. Eggman: [Evil Chuckle]

Dr. Eggman walks away.

Sonic: "What do you think he's gonna do to us?

Dr. Eggman pulls out a green toolbox.

Sonic: "Oh crap, he's going for his evil tools of evilness!"

Dr. Eggman searches right through the toolbox and pulls the freezer-gun 300.

Sonic: "The anti-freezer-gun?!"

Sonic and Tails: [Whimpering In Fear]

Dr. Eggman takes out the stone solid River and puts her right on display.

Sonic: "He's putting up a stone statue of…River the Cat?! Tails, he's petrifying our good friends and turning them into stone statues, and I think we're next!"

Tails (being lifted): "You really think so?"

Sonic: "No, Tails, NOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic and Tails are both being lifted.

Sonic and Tails: [Screaming In Fear]

Dr. Eggman uses the Freezer-Gun 300 on Sonic and Tails.

Sonic: [Weakly] "The heat is so intense from the Freezer-Gun 300, I can't move around."

Tails: [Weakly] "Tell me about it."

Dr. Eggman: [Evil Chuckle]

Dr. Eggman grabs a magazine and goes right into the washroom.

Sonic: "This doesn't look too good, Tails."

Tails: "You mean we're not gonna get the golden crown, save the town and Knuckles?"

Sonic: "I don't think we're able to save ourselves, Tails."

Tails: "I didn't really know that."

Sonic: "Thanks a bunch, Tails."

Tails: "Don't mention it, Sonic."

Sonic: "I guess what everybody said about us is really true."

Tails: "You mean we're crazy?"

Sonic: "No, that we're just young kids, a couple of young kids in way over our heads, we were doomed from the beginning, I mean look at us, we didn't even come close to the golden crown, we let everybody down, we failed."

Tails: "Dark City."

Sonic: "Yeah right, we never made it to Dark City."

Tails: "Dark City."

Sonic: "Exactly right, Tails, the place that we never got to."

Tails: "Dark City."

Sonic: "Alright, now you're beginning to bum me out, Tails."

Tails: "No, Sonic, look right up at the sign!"

The boy points to a chaos emerald shaped sign.

Tails: "Dark City: A Stone Statue Museum."

Sonic: "Dark City's a stone statue museum shop? but if this is Dark City, then where's the-"

King Silver's golden crown's on a pillow on sale.

Sonic and Tails: "Golden crown."

Sonic: "Silver's golden crown, this really is Dark City, Tails, we finally made it."

Tails: "Yeah right, I guess we did."

Sonic: [Sniffs A Bit] "We did alright for a couple of crazy young heroes."

Sonic and Tails smile cheerfully just as tear drops of excitement come right down from their eyes.

Sonic: _**Crazy Apple loves you**_

Sonic and Tails: _**all of you **_

_**Young girls and boys**_

Sonic and Tails (continued): _**Crazy Apple loves you**_

_**buy all of his fun games and toys**_….

Sonic and Tails are now stone statues

The camera zooms right outta the movie screen zooming in on Mario, Luigi, Link and Solid Snake sobbing their eyes out.

Solid Snake: "This can't be the end of Sonic, but it is."

Mario: "Come a here, you."

Luigi: AHAHAHAHO

Link: [Sobbing A Bit]

Donkey Kong: "Hey, look right at the screen."

Solid Snake: "Donkey Kong's absolutely right, it's the tear drop of healing."

The tear drop rolls right off the table and goes right over to the chaos emeralds and it magically brings Sonic and Tails back to life.

Sonic: "Alright, we're alive again!"

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Sonic: "Let's go get that golden crown."

Tails: "Right on, Sonic."

Sonic and Tails grab on every single side of the golden crown.

Sonic: "On the count of 6, Tails, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, (being lifted) hey, it's lighter than I thought, wow."

It's revealed that Dr. Eggman grabbed the golden crown with Sonic and Tails hanging on to it.

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Dr. Eggman: "I got you again."

Suddenly the entire museum and all of the stone statues were shaking.

All Revived Mobius Residents: "Huh, what?"

The magic began reviving all of the Mobius residents especially Flashy, Dimples, Colgate and the others and Fargle began playing Escape from the City while all of the other residents look right at Dr. Eggman angrily.

All Revived Mobius Residents: [Growling Angrily]

Clover taps Dr. Eggman's right shoulder and Dr. Eggman turns himself around, seeing that she's holding a bottle of spray paint.

Clover: "Is this what you're looking for?"

Dr. Eggman: "Uh oh."

Clover blasts Dr. Eggman with the spray paint which causes him to fall right over. The revived residents begin beating up Dr. Eggman just as the music continued playing.

CartoonMan412: "We always knew Clover the Hedgehog was gonna be in this sequence."

Chapter 12: Riding Spyro

Sonic and Tails come right outta the museum with the golden crown.

Sonic: "Come on, Tails."

Sonic and Tails stop right by the city streets.

Sonic: "Let's get back to Mobius, (he places the golden crown right down on the ground by his feet.) do you still have that bag of breeze?"

Tails: "I sure do, Sonic, here you go.

Sonic stares right at Tails.

Tails: What?

Sonic: "Oh nothing, Tails, nothing at all, (he pulls out the list.) alright, let's go over the instructions: Let's see, it says here: step 1: point bag away from your home town."

Tails: (pointing the bag away) "Okay, got it."

Sonic: "Step 2: Plant feet right on Ground."

Tails: (planting his feet): "Right, got it."

Sonic: "Step 3: remove string from bag, releasing the breeze."

Tails: (removing the string) "Check."

The bag flies away.

Tails looks around.

Sonic: "Well that seems pure simple enough, point bag away from your home town, plant feet right on the ground and pull the string, releasing the breeze, alright, let's do it in real life."

Tails: "Uh, Sonic?"

The bag flies around and gets caught in a super big tree. Sonic and Tails gasp in shock at the sight of it.

Sonic: "Aw man, How are we supposed to get back home to Mobius right now?

Spyro (off screen): "I can take you guys there."

Spyro lands right into the scene.

Sonic: "Whoa, who are you?"

Spyro: "I'm Spyro the Dragon."

Sonic and Tails: "Yahoo!"

Sonic and Tails stare at Spyro for 1 minute.

Sonic: "So where's your trainer?"

Spyro: "Trainer?"

Spyro: [Chuckles A Bit]

Spyro's now flying around with Sonic, Tails and the golden crown on his back side.

Sonic: "Go, Spyro, go!"

Tails: "Next stop: Mobius!"

Back at the so-called Shadow Town, Shadow arrives at the Lucky Knuckles 2 where the frozen stiff Knuckles still stood.

Shadow: "Well, Knuckles, you know what today is? sorry about this calendar, (he rips off the calendar) it's March 15th, wait, that's not right, it should say the Day that the red echidna burns up."

Shadow: [Evil Chuckle]

Outside the Lucky Knuckles 2, King Silver arrives in his carriage.

Shadow: "Well look who's here."

Spyro continues flying around further.

Sonic: "Yahoo for Spyro, nothing's gonna stop us right now!"

Tails (looking around): "Huh, what? unidentified object off the behind!"

Sonic: "It looks just like-"

The object turns out to be 1 of Dr. Eggman's feet.

Sonic "bigger foot?! but how?!"

The right foot flips right over revealing red gunk peeling off and it was actually…..

Sonic: "AAAAAAAH! Omega!"

Omega: "Did you miss me?"

Forrest is playing the drums while King Silver walks right into the Lucky Knuckles 2 where Knuckles was centered in front of a target.

Shadow: "This is the best seat in the entire house, alright, Knuckles, let's get it on."

King Silver: "Knuckles the Echidna, your 7-day reprieve is up, and it's time for you to melt down."

Knuckles:(dropping frozen tear drops) "Please, I'm begging you, I didn't do it!"

King Silver: "I'm terribly sorry, there's nothing I can do about it."

Blaze (off screen): "You can give Sonic and Tails a bit more time.

King Silver: "Except give Sonic and Tails a bit more time-huh, what? Blaze, will you get outta here? I won't have you stalling this torturing!"

Blaze: "Stalling? I'm not stalling anything."

King Silver: "Yes, Blaze, you are."

Blaze: "No, Silver, I'm not."

King Silver: "Yes, Blaze, you are, you're doing it right now."

Blaze: "I'm stalling?"

King Silver: "Yes, of course you are!"

Blaze: "Stalling?"

King Silver: "Stalling!"

Blaze: "Stalling?"

King Silver: "Stalling!"

Shadow: "Oh boy, here we go again."

Back with Sonic and Tails, Omega comes right towards them.

Omega: "Okay, now where were we?

Sonic: "Tails, run away for your entire life!"

Tails: "No way, Sonic, I'm tired of running around, if we run around right now, we'll never stop-"

Omega smacks Tails right over to Spyro's tail tip.

Tails: "Run away for your entire life, Sonic!"

Sonic runs around right off Spyro's left front leg and he slides right off Spyro's right wing by missing Omega's laser attack moves.

Spyro: "Take it easy, you guys."

Spyro: [Sighs Heavily]

Omega chases Sonic right over to the end of Spyro's right front leg.

Tails: "Sonic, be careful back there!"

Omega: "Come on, give it up, I always get my main man."

Sonic: "Never, Omega, never!"

Sonic jumps right over to the next spot in slow motion.

Sonic: "Alright, I made it!"

Omega: "You got powerful guts."

Sonic: [Gasps In Shock]

Omega: "Too bad I need to rip them outta you."

Sonic (pulling out blue cash) "Now I don't know what Shadow's paying you, but if you let go of us, I can make it worth your while."

Omega (taking the cash): "It's gonna take a lot more than 15-(he looks right at the cash) what's this?"

Sonic: "That's 15 apple tokens, legal tender at any participating Crazy Apple-"

Omega grabs Sonic by his hands.

Sonic (pulling out soap bubbles): "I got soap bubbles: fun and thrilling at house parties."

The breeze blew the pink soap bubbles right into Omega's face.

Omega: "Red alert, danger, red alert, danger!"

Omega tosses Sonic away, but Sonic gets caught by Tails.

Tails: "Got ya, Sonic."

Sonic: "Thanks a bunch, Tails, (he sees Omega's right over them.) thanks a bunch."

Omega: "That is it, I am through messing around with you guys."

Omega turns himself around to see a crate coming right towards him.

Omega: "Mission failed."

[Loud Thud]

Spyro continued flying around to Mobius with Sonic, Tails and the Golden Crown still on his back side.

Tails: "Goodbye and good riddance."

Back at the Lucky Knuckles 2, Blaze had annoyed King Silver way too far.

Blaze: "So you really think I'm...stalling?"

King Silver: "AAHHHHHH! Where am I?! crazy town?! I had quite enough of this, (he turns right over to Blaze) you're to wait in the carriage 'til the torturing's finished!"

Blaze (going right towards the door): "But, Silver, I-"

King Silver: "Right now!"

Blaze walks right out the door where King Silver locks it.

Blaze: "No, please, no. Sonic, Tails, wherever you guys are, you guys better hurry up!"

CartoonMan412: "Sonic's rock and roll song's coming right up."

Chapter 13: Yahoo for Sonic

Spyro (with Sonic, Tails and the golden crown) finally came to the Mobius sign right where Mobius was located.

Spyro: "Okay, you guys, this is your stop: Mobius."

Sonic: "But, Spyro, we'll never be able to get back down in time."

Spyro: "Who said anything about landing?"

Electronic Female Voice: "Initiating launch sequence."

Spyro faces down directly below.

Sonic: "Tails, did you see that?"

Tails: "I know, Sonic, the landing."

Spyro: "All hands and wings on deck."

Spyro's preparing for a landing.

Electronic Female Voice: "10 minutes to liftoff: 9, 8..."

King Silver: "Knuckles, the time has finally come,"

Blaze: "No."

Shadow: "Yes."

Electronic Female Voice: "6, 5..."

King Silver: "for you,"

Blaze: "No."

Shadow: "Yes."

Electronic Female Voice: "3, 2..."

King Silver: "to melt down."

Blaze: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Shadow: "Yes."

Electronic Female Voice: "1."

Sonic and Tails are now heading for the Lucky Knuckles 2.

Knuckles: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic and Tails crash right through the ceiling. King Silver shoots at Knuckles, but it reflects right off the golden crown.

Spyro: "You did good, Spyro, you did-"

[Ka-Boom!]

Spyro: "Now that's gotta hurt."

Knuckles opens his frozen eyes to realize that he's not melted down.

Sonic: "Alright, we finally made it!"

Tails: "Yahoo!"

Knuckles is jumping up and down in excitement.

King Silver: "My golden crown, my beautiful golden crown."

Blaze comes right into the Lucky Knuckles 2.

Blaze: "Sonic? Tails? I knew you guys could do it."

Tails: [Chuckles A Bit]

Shadow: [Clapping A Bit] "Oh yeah, well done, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic: "We're sorry to rain on your parade, Shadow."

Shadow: "Oh don't worry about me, Sonic, my parade should be quite dry right underneath my...umbrella."

Shadow pulls down the lever.

Sonic, Tails and Blaze: "Umbrella?"

A trap door right above King Silver drops a pail helmet right on his head.

King Silver: "What the-"

King Silver tries to pull the pail helmet right off his head.

Blaze: "Silver, no!"

Shadow: "Silver, yes!"

Shadow pushes the green button on his remote control.

The antennae appears right on the pail helmet.

King Silver: "All bow to Shadow."

Sonic, Tails and Blaze: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

All of the brainwashed citizens come right into the Lucky Knuckles 2, trapping them into the wall with King Silver preparing to burn them up.

Tails: "Sonic, what just happened?"

Sonic: "Shadow cheated, Tails."

Shadow: "Cheated? hold it, blue super-fast hedgehog, you think this is a game of Frisbee on the playground? you never had 1 change to beat me, and you know why?"

Sonic: "'Cause you cheated?"

Shadow: "No, Sonic, not 'cause I cheated, it's 'cause I'm a powerful genius and you're just a young kid, [Chuckles A Bit] a crazy young kid."

Shadow and Mind Controlled Slaves: [Laughing A Bit]

Sonic: "I guess you're absolutely right, Shadow, I'm just a young kid."

Shadow: "Of course I'm absolutely right, Sonic, alright, Silver, time to burn them down."

Sonic: "And you know, I been going through a lot in the past 7 days, 6 minutes and 23 and a half minutes, and if I learned anything from this, it's you are who you really are."

Shadow: "That's exactly right, alright, Silver-"

Sonic: "And no amount of super powers,"

Blaze: (looking right down)

Sonic: "or managerial careers,"

Knuckles: (staring down)

Sonic: "or some other thing can make me what I really am inside: a young kid."

Shadow: "Okay, that's good, now get right back against the wall.

Sonic: "But that's alright."

Shadow: "What's going on around here?"

Sonic: "'Cause I did what everybody said a young kid couldn't do: I made it all the way to Dark City, and I defeated Dr. Eggman and I rode Spyro and I brought the golden crown back here."

Shadow: "Okay, we get the point."

Sonic: "So yeah, right, I'm a young kid, and I'm also a goofball and a wingnut and a Knucklehead McSpazatron."

Lots of smoke and multi-colored lights appear right behind Sonic.

Shadow: "What the crap? what's going on around here?"

Sonic: "But most of all, I'm-"

Shadow: "Alright, settle down."

Sonic: "I'm…"

Shadow: "Take it easy, Sonic."

Sonic: "I'm..."

Shadow: "What the crap?"

Sonic: _**I'm the crazy apple**_

_**rock on**_

The force blasts Shadow right into the wall.

Sonic: _**you're the crazy apple**_

_**rock on**_

_**we're all crazy apples**_

_**rock on**_

_**crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy**_

_**rock on**_

Sonic (continued): _**put your things away**_

_**well all I gotta say**_

_**when you tell me not to play**_

_**I say no way**_

_**no way**_

_**no, no way**_

_**I'm a young kid **_

_**you say**_

_**when you say **_

_**I'm a young kid**_

_**I say **_

_**just say it again**_

_**and I say thanks a bunch**_

_**thanks a bunch**_

_**so if you're thinking**_

_**that you'd like to be like me**_

_**go ahead and try**_

_**the young kid inside**_

_**can finally set you free**_

_**I'm the crazy apple**_

_**rock on**_

Shadow wakes up from being unconscious.

Shadow: "What's happening? (he sees what Sonic's doing.) huh, what?"

Sonic's now dancing it off in the middle of the dining room.

Shadow: "His dance off moves are impressing, but I'm in proper control, grab him."

The mind-controlled slaves surround Sonic.

[Ka-Boom!]

Just as the smoke clears away, Sonic appears where Shadow and Knuckles watch him.

Tails: "Yahoo!"

Sonic plays the magic guitar just as he begins sweating super hard, then a laser beam blasts right from the magic guitar by destroying a pail helmet on the head of a fellow Mobian.

Sparkles: "I'm free at last, I'm finally free at last!"

Shadow: "What the crap?"

Sonic begins blasting the pail helmets right off the Mobians.

Shadow: "No, it can't be."

Sonic continues to rock on and free the Mobians at last.

All Mobians: "Alright!"

Sonic spins around and around, blasting faster and freeing the other Mobians.

Shadow: "My helmets!"

Espio: "Oh yeah!"

Ella: "Oh my goodness!"

Amy: "Alright, yahoo!"

Charmy: "Yeah, keep up the good work!"

Sonic blasts the antennae while releasing the Mobians from the outside.

All Mobians: "Yahoo!"

Shadow: "His powers are too righteous, Rouge, the helmets can't handle this level of rock and roll music, do something about it-huh, what?"

Rouge is doing the Cha-Cha Slide with the Mobians.

Rouge: "Oh yeah!"

Shadow: "That does it, Silver, I command you to-"

Sonic blasts King Silver's pail helmet right off King Silver's head.

Blaze (handing over the golden crown back to King Silver): "Here you go, Silver."

Shadow: "I need to get outta here."

Shadow goes right over to the door by preparing to escape 'til the Mobians who are outside block his way.

Danny: "Look, it's the blue super-fast hedgehog who saved all of us."

Shadow: "Outta my way."

The Mobians run right over Shadow.

Shadow: "Yow! ouch!"

CartoonMan412: "Well the final chapter's coming right up."

Chapter 14: The greatest day in Sonic's entire life

Shadow: "Come on, you guys, I was just kidding."

A police woman puts handcuffs right on Shadow's hands.

Shadow: "Come on, you guys already knew that, didn't you?"

The police man and the police woman put Shadow right into their police car.

Shadow: "With the helmets and the giant monuments, [Chuckles A Bit] wasn't that hilarious? (the police car drives right off) I'll get all of you."

King Silver: "Well, Blaze, I gotta admit, you were right, your compassion for these critters proved a most admirable trait, without it, I would've never again seen my precious golden crown, I believe you'll make a great ruler of the universe some other day, now let's go back home to the castle."

Blaze: "Silver, aren't you forgetting something?"

King Silver: "Oh, yeah, right, (he turns right over to Knuckles) Knuckles, I forgot to unfreeze you."

King Silver blasts Knuckles with his blue chaos emerald by turning him into a young human boy.

Knuckles: "What the-"

King Silver: "I guess I accidently set it to real boy ending."

King Silver tries again and turns Knuckles back to his original self again.

Knuckles: "Yahoo!"

King Silver: "I'm terribly sorry for falsely freezing you and accusing you, Knuckles, and might I say, you're a fine young dude to have in your employ such a brave and faithful and heroic young lad, where is he by the way?"

Sonic (off screen): "I'm way up here."

They all look up to see Sonic still on the ceiling.

Tails: "I'm on it."

Tails lowers Sonic right down to the floor.

King Silver: "Go to him, Knuckles, embrace him."

Knuckles: "Sonic, my good friend, I'm terribly sorry that I ever doubted you, that's 1 mistake I'll never make again."

Sonic: "Oh, Knuckles, you old treasure keeper."

Knuckles: "And now, Sonic, I'm gonna do something that I should've done 7 days ago. Espio, front and center, please, I think we all know who rightfully deserves to wear that manager pin."

Espio: I couldn't agree more, Knuckles." 

Sparkles: "Yahoo for Sonic."

[Mobians Cheering Wildly]

Sonic: "Wait just 1 minute, everybody, there's something I need to say 1st, but I just don't know how to put it."

Espio: "I think I know what it really is, right after going through your entire life changing journey quest, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted, what you really wanted was right inside you all along."

Sonic: "Are you not kidding, Espio? I was gonna tell you that your fly was down, (he looks right at the manager sticker.) manager?! this the greatest day of my entire life!"

Almost the ending…

_**City man**_

**Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic (voices)**

_**take me by the hand**_

**Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)**

_**lead me to the land**_

**Crispin Freeman as Espio the Chameleon**

_**that you understand**_

**Mike Erwin as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)**

_**city man**_

**Brittney Karbowski as Charmy Bee (voice)**

_**the voyage to the corner of the globe**_

**Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)**

_**is a real trip**_

**Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice)**

_**city man**_

**Jesse McCartney as King Silver (voice)**

_**the power of a young man imbibed by the sand**_

**Sumalee Montano as Blaze the Cat (voice)**

_**fighting up the thirst of the land**_

**Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose (voice)**

_**city man**_

**Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices) **

_**can you see through the wonder of amazement**_

**Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferret (voice)**

_**at the oberman?**_

_**city man**_

_**the dust is elusive **_

_**when it cast forth**_

_**to the child-like man**_

_**city man**_

_**the sequence of the life form**_

_**braised in the sand**_

_**putting up the powers of the land**_

_**city man**_

_**city man**_

_**city man**_

_**city man**_

_**the sequence of the life form**_

_**braised in the sand**_

_**putting up the powers of the land**_

_**city man**_

The movie theater curtains close the screen where the video game heroes remain in their seats while the movie theater clerk, Zelda (_The Legend of Zelda_: _Ocarina of Time 3D_) cleans the mess up.

Video Game Heroes: [Sighing Heavily]

Solid Snake: "Well you know, Spyro's the most popular video game character these days."

Zelda: "Excuse me, please, you guys need to have to leave."

The video game heroes stare at Zelda.

Solid Snake: "What? (he takes out his laser gun.) say that again if you dare."

Zelda: "You guys need to leave."

Solid Snake: "Okay, if you say so."

Solid Snake and the other video game heroes get up and leave the movie theater while Zelda continues cleaning up.

The real ending….

Deleted Scene: Sonic and Tails meet Amy Rose in _Sonic Boom_'s universe

Sonic and Tails come right outta the museum.

Sonic: "Come on, Tails."

Tails: "Which way now, Sonic?"

Sonic and Tails see some humans doing their original things.

Sonic: "I don't know, Tails."

_Sonic Boom_ Amy (off screen): "Sonic, Tails, is that really you?"

Sonic: "Amy Rose, is that really you?

Sonic and Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sonic and Tails notice Amy's _Sonic Boom_ character design.

Sonic: "For the love of Mobius, Amy, wherever you are, save us from this terrifying creature!"

_Sonic Boom_ Amy: "You guys, it's me, Amy Rose, this is what I look like in Sonic Boom's universe."

(Brief pause)

Tails: [Barfs A Bit]

Sonic: "We're terribly sorry, Amy, you look a bit different."

Tails: [Barfs A Bit]

Tails: [Sobs A Bit]

Sonic Boom Amy: "What are you guys doing here anyhow?"

Sonic: "There's no time to explain, Amy, we gotta get back to Mobius in a hurry, it's a super big emergency."

Sonic Boom Amy: "You can catch the 11:39 bus downtown, I'd go with you guys, but I'm having a journey quest of my own."

3 secret agent robots appear in a distance.

Secret Agent Robot Number 1: "We located the pink hedgehog girl, we're moving in to apprehend."

Sonic Boom Amy: "Oh shoot, (she pulls out her hammer weapon.) take cover, boys, this could get sloppy."

Sonic Boom Amy begins swinging her hammer weapon right at the robot agents.

Robot Agent Number 2: "Hammer bombardment! send backup!"

Sonic Boom Amy runs around and still swings at them 'til she climbs up the telephone pole.

Sonic Boom Amy: "You'll never stop me right now!"

Sonic Boom Amy runs right off.

Sonic: "Are you prepared, Tails?"

Tails: "I sure am, Sonic."

Sonic and Tails move around right underneath the humans.

Sonic: "Man, this place is nothing like Mobius."

Tails: "I agree here."

Just as Sonic and Tails move on, 2 young humans who look just like Sonic and Tails watch over them.

Sonic-Like Human: "Did you just see that?"

Tails-Like Human: "See what?"

An Espio-like human drives right past them on his recliner bike.

Espio-Like Human: [Honking Horn] "Outta the way. goofballs."

End Of Deleted Scene

_**John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile (voice)**_

_**Michael Sinterniklaas as Chris Thorndyke (voice)**_

_**Selena Gomez as Mina Mongoose (voice)**_

_**Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk (voice)**_

_**Ted Lewis as Carl Jones (voice)**_

_**Greg Abbey as Danny Jefferson (voice)**_

_**Elijah Wood as Spyro the Dragon (voice)**_

_**Jason Liebrecht as Link and Mighty the Armadillo (voices)**_

_**David Hayter as Solid Snake (voice)**_

_**Rebecca Soeler as Zelda (voice)**_

_**Candi Milo as the Rich Elderly Woman (voice)**_

_**Tress MacNeille as the other Elderly Woman (voice)**_

_**Charles Martinet as Mario, Baby Mario, Luigi and Baby Luigi (voices)**_

_**Bill Fagerbakke as Donkey Kong (voice)**_

_**Jamie Marchi as Rouge the Bat (voice) **_

_**Jeff Bergman as Big the Cat (voice)**_

_**Emily Hahn as Clover the Hedgehog (voice)**_

_**Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (voice**_)

_**Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice)**_

_**Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehog (evil sounding voice) **_

_**Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice)**_

_**Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite (voice)**_

_**Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice)**_

116


End file.
